


Albert & Elmer

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the moment i fell [10]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I LOVE THIS IDEA, Multi, Spralmer - Freeform, im spralmer trash, like really y’all gonna make me cry, people have been giving these fics love and I appreciate it so much, the moment they all fell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: the moment Albert falls in love with Elmer Kasprzak





	Albert & Elmer

**Author's Note:**

> im not going to lie to you albert’s moments are some of my favorites he’s just so soft for his loves

Elmer Kasprzak was the cutest human being Albert had ever encountered in his entire life. He had known him for roughly two days before he’d figured out that he was head over heels, ears deep, shaky hands and pounding heart in love with him. Albert had met Elmer through Race and his ridiculous social agenda, and honestly, when Race had told him that they were hanging out with Elmer and his apparent best friend Spot, Albert had been less than excited. Being the social recluse that Albert happened to be was nearly impossible when he was friends with a social butterfly like Race. But the moment Elmer had stepped into the bar, Albert threw all of that out the window. He was quite possibly the most attractive person that Albert had ever encountered in his life. Perfect dark eyes, curly hair, dimples like craters and teeth so white they were blinding. Albert didn’t even get into the six freckles splattered across the left side of his face, because they were the cutest fucking thing on planet earth.

So encountering him on the street was pretty cool.

“Hey, Elmer!” Albert called, his attention drawn away from Race’s texts.

Elmer had been walking on the other side of the street with his headphones in, looking content with his day, and he didn’t even look up when Albert called.

“Elmer!” Albert called louder, waving.

And that’s when he started running after him.

Albert dodged through the dead traffic on the street and chased after Elmer, pushing through people going the complete opposite way as he yelled Elmer’s name. This kid must’ve had his music up real loud, because he didn’t so much as turn around as Albert yelled, not until Albert’s hand landed on his shoulder.

Elmer jumped and turned around, taking one of his headphones out. “Oh, Albert, hi.” Elmer said with a grin. A breathless Albert raised a hand in greeting, and then lowered it quickly when he realized how stupid that looked. “What’s up, did you need something?” Elmer asked.

Albert shook his head. “Nope. Just wanted to say hi.” He said, breaths settling.

Elmer smirked. “Hi.” He responded.

“Okay.” Albert said perkily, eyes wide, and waved goodbye when Elmer turned, laughing a little, and walked down the street with a promise to text later.

_Jesus Christ_ _._ Albert thought, watching him walk away.  _ I am totally in love with him. _

**Author's Note:**

> boy is wHIPPED  
> ik this is short and im sorry but it’s just how it presented itself to me :))  
> kudos & comments if you want??  
> <333


End file.
